


The First Mission

by NeilHelf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilHelf/pseuds/NeilHelf





	The First Mission

“I have been called, I must answer.” 

There was nothing changing my mind, the honor and the glory used to be what I would fight for but not anymore. I fight for the people now. As Brigitte and I started heading back to the pub all the memories of the fight I had my friend came surging back, all till the last one. My mind dwindled on that last fight. That was when I realized how important I was and how I couldn’t let stupid things dictate what I would fight for. The publicity of my actions were always redeeming but I would soon realize that wasn’t all that was important and it certainly wasn’t the most important thing. The people were. Eventually I would come to realize that there is honor and glory in what I did even after joining overwatch. A secret organization. I gave them everything I could.

I still remember my first mission with Overwatch. We were sent to scout Berlin in order to find whether the rumor that there was a Talon warehouse was true. I was chosen due to the fact that I was german and it would make it easier and overwatch wanted to test my abilities. I was assigned along with Jack Morrison to help in case of a battle, and Ana Amari to be a medic. Overwatch didn’t want to attract too much attention in order for this scouting mission to work successfully, so our dropship landed in the outskirts of Berlin. The omnic crisis drove away most of the population so not attracting attention was easier than usual but we still had to be cautious. Jack and Ana took it all very seriously and I could see that there was no space for joking around. In the mission that I took part on whilst being a crusader me and my comrades were joking around a lot, especially whilst on standby. even when we were in the dropship Jack and Ana were discussing the strategy that they wanted to implement for our mission today. 

“We’re going to drop on an opening that I spotted when i was flying over here to go to another one of our missions. The opening is in the forest so hopefully no one will spot us.” Jack said

Ana responded “ you’ve always had a keen eye jack. That’s always been my favorite part of doing missions with you.” 

“My eye? I was hoping that it would be something else.”  
Both Ana and Jack started laughing 

The intercom said “Agents we’re here.”

Jack started giving his speech that he gives at the beginning of every mission “All right team, this should be a simple mission get in, scout a bit, get out. But remember there may be trouble so keep your guards up.” 

Ana chuckled “come on Jack, if you give the same speech everytime it’ll get boring, spice it up a little.” 

Jack responded “ If you’re forgetting we have a new recruit, besides it’s a good speech why should I change it.” 

“All right, Jack. You’re the boss.” 

“Reinhardt that doesn’t sound like you at all, you just let Ana and Jack joke around and didn’t say anything, What happened to your cheerful self?” Brigitte asked, “It was my first assignment, I didn’t want to let anyone down even before we started the mission, and I just wasn’t feeling like joking around then”

“Why not?”

“I just didn’t.” I replied coldly

Brigitte didn’t pry in any further. But this reminded of the same exact question being asked by Ana as she saw I was down. She saw my head down, my shoulders dropping and I was dragging my hammer as a pose to carrying over my shoulder like I usually would 

“You don’t think you belong here do you.” She asked,

I didn’t reply just looked at her and looked back away

“You know, neither did I on my first mission in Overwatch. I felt that everyone was better than me, how was I supposed to help, and I was the medic, one of the most important members of a squadron, but then I kept reminding myself that I was called up for a reason.”

I thought about it. But it was different for me, I wasn’t called up. My friend was called up. Even the soldier at the pub knew it. I didn’t deserve to be called up and I wanted to be. But I wasn’t. He was called up. He wanted me to come to Overwatch. I don’t even know if it was friendship or he actually thought I deserved it but that didn’t matter. I didn’t belong here. He did. And he died because of me. Because of my stupidity. I wasn’t gonna let it happen again. I will protect them. 

“It’s different.” I responded 

Jack interrupted saying “Everyone’s situation is different, but we’re all here as equals, just focus on the mission and you’ll see.”

I just nodded 

“We’re almost here, Reinhardt stop dragging your hammer, we need to make as little noise as possible.” Jack said 

“Yeah sorry” I said

Lifting it up in a distracted fashion forgetting one of the hammer’s key features, lifting the hammer in an arced slow fashion causes a firestrike to shoot out of it. The firestrike hit a car dead center causing it to explode. And I realized the ramifications. Anyone who might’ve been here would know we were there. I quickly raised my shield and ran in front of everyone to block anything that might come our way. No bullets or anything came our way. I threw a deep sigh and dropped my shield. I saw Jack start to move towards me expecting some lecture from him but Ana stopped him signing with her finger to not do it. That’s something i regret to this day. It just furthered my belief that I didn’t belong. But I tried to put that further in my mind so I could focus on the mission. We kept going further into the city but the greenery was just increasing. I thought that was odd but ignored it. I saw Jack looking around suspiciously. I tried to think about why and I couldn’t understand why. Ana was analyzing everything and reporting to the headquarters everything that she was noticing. 

“Why was she reporting everything.” Briggite asked 

“It was a scouting mission. I even forgot about it myself,” I answered, chuckling “I was so unfit for the field at the time, what kind of agent forgets his own mission on the field. Maybe I shouldn’t answer Winston’s call.”

“Reinhardt, don’t say that, everyone makes mistakes. Why don’t you keep telling me about the mission.” 

We were just exploring the city, 

Jack yelled “Look out! Rein shield up!” 

I instantly put up my shield . As soon as I put it up bullets started coming from the buildings with more dense greenery. 

“Hurry! Into this alley” Jack said running into the nearest alley. I held my shield up making sure Jack and Ana made it safely then swiftly dropped my shield and ran into the alley. Soldier dropped his biotic field to heal up. 

“I knew the greenery was suspicious!” Soldier yelled “ Any part that has more greenery than the rest is where the talon soldiers are. This isn’t a scouting mission anymore. Reinhardt, show us what you got.”

I simply nodded. I rushed out and was immediately overwhelmed, I put my shield up, and Ana started shooting a barrage of bullets in my back and I was healed back up. As Jack was shooting them from cover I grabbed their attention cleaving them with my hammer. We had taken them all down but waves of other soldiers were coming at us. Soon I was surrounded, I was their main target, I didn’t know what to do. Jack kept trying to shoot them but there were too many and Ana wasn’t able to keep me topped up, my shield was breaking, my chances of survival didn’t look very bright. I was accepting my fate, dying in the field of battle was glorious and was the way I wanted to go but not like this. Not in a battle I didn’t deserve to be in. I started kneeling down, and out of nowhere I feel a burst of power, I started glowing blue all over my body. 

Ana yelled. “REINHARDT, YOU’RE POWERED UP, GET IN THERE.”

I used the power from Ana to power through and take out everyone, hammer swing here, firestrike there, and they were all down for the count, We all threw down a deep sigh and both Ana and Jack started congratulating me. I finally was starting to feel like I belonged. 

“Alright squad let’s move, they know we’re here but we don’t know how many they have, let’s move into the building they came from.”

We rushed into the building and I was right behind them. I took one last look before going into the building and I was met with Ana and Jack both caught with guns pointed to their heads, one of the leaders of Talon was looking at me with a smug smile and everyone else was pointing their guns at me. The Talon leader started laughing in my face, getting very close, right up to my face and said

“Let’s take this outside shall we.”

He then took out his radio and told his soldiers  
“Stand down, we got them, why don’t you all come down to the city center, we got them”.

I begrudgingly followed them as they dragged Jack and Ana outside. I looked around to see how many of them were there. There must’ve been at least 50 soldiers. 

“Now let’s see how well the famous Overwatch members hold up”

He signalled to two men, they were huge, not as much as me but were definitely well built, It would have taken a lot to take them down, They started smiling and moved towards Ana and Jack and started beating the crap out of them, really going in on them. I looked away, I couldn’t bear to look at them. The leader started laughing at them 

“We can stop if you want, anything for you my dear boy, all you have to do is hand over that big hammer you seem so fond of”

Ana tried to stop me yelling 

“Don’t do it! They’re just going to kill us then!”

I smirked at her, and she looked back perplexed. He started to move towards me and I pushed my hammer up from the ground, smiled at him, grabbed with both hands and smashed it on the ground causing it to activate the Earthshatter. All of them fell on the ground, I quickly grabbed Ana and Jack and ran to the nearest building. They didn’t have time to thank me or say anything but I knew they were thankful and I was finally feeling like I belonged.

“Jack I noticed there’s a window on the top where you can shoot from, Me and Reinhardt can keep them distracted from the bottom floor” Ana suggested 

“Alright let’s do it”

When he reached the window he told us over the intercom and we headed outside, I rushed in, swinging and putting my shield up, very carefully to make sure Ana could keep me healed up, If I ever was starting to get overwhelmed she would throw her biotic grenade to help me and heal me whilst damaging the talon soldiers, Everything was going according to plan until I spotted from the distance that the two big guys who were beating up Ana and Jack started coming towards me and I knew it was going to be a problem. I yelled at jack through the radio to prioritize them and he started raining down bullets on them but they seemed unphased, they just kept moving towards me. I was getting really worried as they were a mere 5 meters from me at this point. I heard Ana tell Jack 

“Use them now, we need to help Reinhardt”

I was wondering what them could be until I saw three small rockets shoot towards them causing a mini explosion taking them out, I threw a deep sigh of relief and kept doing what I was doing, meanwhile in the back the leader was growing more and more frustrated as his army started thinning down. He started moving towards us and yelled at us

“LET’S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THESE 5 SOLDIERS WITH ULTRA SPEED, YOU WON’T EVEN BE ABLE TO SEE THEM”

I looked back at Ana and she was smiling and this time I was the one who was perplexed. I then shifted my gaze towards Jack and in front of his face was a blue visor and I realized, he still had his tactical visor. I’d heard about it but I’d never seen it with my own eyes. With 5 shots they were all down. As we picked out the remaining ones Jack came down and joined us outside the building. The talon leader tried to make a run for it but I used my charge to catch him and stop him in his tracks. Jack called up our airplane to come pick us up as Ana tied up the talon leader so we could bring him in for questioning. As we waited I was thinking of my friend. Hoping I did him proud. 

Ana came and sat next to me “Listen Reinhardt, we know what happened, but don’t think that means you don’t deserve it. Today you did amazingly. Without you we would have been doomed. You deserve to be here Rein. Rein. That sounds good, Reinhardt is too much of a hassle for people like us.”

I smiled. I was in Overwatch. I belong here. This is my home now. We climbed on the ship. And headed off. In the last minute Ana spotted a Talon soldier trying to catch up to us to stop us. She pulled out a tiny gun that I hadn’t seen, she shot the bullet and as soon as it hit, the soldier fell asleep

“Lights out.” 

We finally reached the pub. 

As we entered Brigitte said “I understand Reinhardt. They’re your family and you belong there”  
I responded “Yeah. I belong in Overwatch” 

I belong in Overwatch


End file.
